Vegeta has a MOM!
by australian-girlfriend
Summary: Freeza and King Cold are about to set down on planet earth, but Mirai Trunks doesn't show up to save the day, instead a young maiden beauty with a thick tail takes the scene. Can a mere girl-child save the day? Will baby trunks have an aunty or an uncle?
1. chapter one

Welcome to my own distorted take on the Future Trunks Saga except Trunks doesn't turn up when Freeza and King Cold land on Earth, Vegeta has a heart (which I would love to melt!) and A new character of my own creation turns up to save the day but ruin everything else that could have been but never was. 

-----------------------------------------------

_(Flashback of new character you have yet to meet!)_

_It seems like an eternity since I was sent to this hostile place. The sky ablaze with heated flames and other hopeless souls constantly quarrelling and then eventually fighting. I despised the company I had acquired over the time I had remained in this hell. Their weakness in strength was almost unbearable to me._

_I can't really remember the day I was killed and my body and soul sent to this hell I don't understand why I was sent here. I had done nothing wrong. I remember I was training on my home planet of Vegeta, my mate, the king of the planet occasionally watched me throwing about kicks and punches in the air, sometimes I wondered if he was monitoring my progress. Before I knew it I was on the ground, motionless, barely able to gasp for air. I could only just see my mate leaning over me, his hands caressing my face as I drifted off into an eternal sleep. I assumed I was hit with a severe energy blast that I could not detect and, with my defence down I received the full impact of the blast and I was done for. My memories are all blurred these days. It just seems unusual that I were to die when I had just started making progress my new levels of power. Curious._

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Back on Earth… 

"Freeza is coming. I knew Kakkarot would not be capable of killing him, too big a job for that sentimental brat!" Vegeta wailed, although he managed to hold up his aggressive appearance he could feel the fear racing through his blood, causing him to break out into a sweat.

"Oh, hush up Vegeta!" Bulma grunted. She just wanted to see Freeza, if she wanted to hear about Vegeta's endless jealousy complaints she could have just stayed at home and waited until the arrogant Prince returned from the battle. In truth, she did care from him, to a certain degree of course. 

"Can't we just call on the Eternal Dragon and wish Freeza to be dead?" Gohan suggested.

"Of course!" Bulma shrieked in excitement. "We already have the Dragonballs up at Kami's place, it would be a snap!"

"Don't be a fool! I don't intend on missing such an opportunity to succeed where Kakkarot has failed! I will fight Freeza" said Vegeta, his confidence slipping further away with each word that he spoke. He had to fight; his honour and his pride would not allow him to just stand aside as Freeza would simply just be wished away. No, he couldn't let Freeza die without first confirming the heights of his own strength.

"You're the one being a fool Vegeta!" Bulma argued, her blue eyes shimmering in the light, almost as if they were on fire.

"Fine. If it looks like things are getting bad call on the dragon. Remember, I want a fair chance." Vegeta stated, his black eyes meeting Bulma's, both locked in a silent argument. Bulma nodded and hopped back into her flying vehicle and took off in the direction of Kami's lookout point. She wanted to see Freeza but she also didn't want Vegeta to end up dead, well, not this time anyway.

Vegeta looked on as her vehicle took off into the air, his eyes fixed up Bulma who blushed, noticing Vegeta's gaze and turned away. Maybe he cares for me, she thought. Her mind wandered off until Yamcha, who waved her goodbye caught her attention. She smiled, her heart still recovering from the last fight she had shared with that man. She waved back.

Vegeta frowned at the weak little human, he didn't understand what the woman saw in that man but he could understand what he saw in the woman. Her legs, her figure, her flowing aqua hair and her sapphire eyes, everything about her added up to an ultimate temptation for nearly every man. Vegeta could distinguish the woman's strengths and weaknesses and wanted nothing more than to claim her as his, and some days he wanted more but he had been taught as a child you don't always get what you want.

The Z warriors looked up, Freeza's energy level was growing and coming closer to the earth, and they knew it would be mere moments now until Freeza's ship would enter the atmosphere. Vegeta clenched his fists tightly; Freeza's energy was already surpassing his own maximum power level. He could already feel defeat yet Freeza had not even touched down on the ground. He felt hopeless.

The Z Warriors dared not to move, doing all that Vegeta requested so that they were not to be detected.

"I wish my Dad was here, he'd know what to do" Gohan whimpered, drowning in his own pit of misery.

"If your father is as great as you say then why is Freeza alive? He has put this whole mud bucket planet at the mercy of a vicious tyrant who is known for catastrophic destruction!" Vegeta mocked, almost satisfied as doubt swept across the young half-blood's face, seeing the boy in such state almost struck a pang of guilt in his almost pure evil heart. Almost.

"Wait" Piccolo shouts.

"What is it?" Krillin questions, a sweat drop trickling down his face.

"Another high energy source has sprouted and it's coming our way!" Yamcha squealed who took off in the air, unaware if Freeza would sense him or not, he just wanted to get out of there knowing that he would not survive Freeza or perhaps even Vegeta.

"Stay calm. It isn't Freeza; his ship has yet to land. This power…"Vegeta lifted in eyebrow, his heart pounding, his mind racing over the possibilities in which to connect this new power to that familiar feeling that was dwelling in his thoughts.

The stranger was a young maiden beauty, only just of the age to be classified as a teenager. She walked with the lightest and swiftest of movement, a large thick tail wrapped tightly about her waist. Thick black hair, perfectly straight framed her body, stopping at her waist. Eyes as black as the night sky and as intense as the power that flowed through her body. Dressed in a black suit, accessorised with white gloves and matching white boots. She was a sight that none of the Z Warriors had ever dreamed could exist. Her presence made Gohan shudder in his boots, Krillin felt utterly helpless and Vegeta remained confused.

"There's something about her" Vegeta whispered to himself as the young girl continued walking towards the band if fighters. There was something about they way she smelt, so familiar yet so completely strange. He instantly recognised that she was a Saiyan as she whipped her tail about in excitement, catching the Prince's attention. Vegeta could feel a cold shiver racing up and down his back. Something was very wrong. There were no other Saiyans alive except for Kakkarot and his boy and then himself the prince. Vegeta could simply not figure out how such a beauty could have survived the destruction of his home planet, sure she was strong but how could she have survived in space? Vegeta shook his head in frustration, it just didn't make any sense, no matter what way you looked at the situation.

The girl was now only several yards away from Vegeta, she glanced at him, sniffing in his direction that was then followed by an affirmative grunt. She knew who he was.

"Vegeta?" She gasped.

Vegeta didn't move. He couldn't, it was like his feet were glued to the ground. Had the girl just recognised him? If she knew he was the prince why did she not bow down and pay her respects? What the hell was going on?

"Who are you?" Vegeta inquired. For a moment his eyes met with that of the young female, they were almost in a trance but it was a moment to soon be forgotten as Freeza's ship landed.

"I'm here to help" She exclaimed, breaking the moment shared with the prince and took off to Freeza's ship, her energy rising ever higher and ever so more intense.

---------------------------------------

a/n: I know a lot of you readers are confused at the moment because there's a lot happening but in future chapters all will begin to make sense. This is a really old fic of mine so please review.


	2. chapter two

Part 2

…………

A/N: She is strong, powerful but her heart not only glows with pride but also love. Could Vegeta really follow his heart and trust in her words and allow himself to fall into the hands of a mere human? What other secrets are to come? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.

Thankyou for your generous reviews for the first chapter, I hope you enjoy!

~funkypunk2115@hotmail.com~

…………………..

As ramps lowered from the entrance of Freeza's ship the young Saiyan female waited outside, soon accompanied by the other warriors, she felt glad to have Vegeta at her side, she was indeed surprised with how youthful he looked. Maybe he had been blessed with immortality just as she had? His energy was not as impressive as she once thought he use to gloat about but she was so sure it was him, her mate. Her beloved king.

"Just who the heck are you girl? Do you even know what your up against?" Krillin wailed, throwing his arms about like a madman.

"Of course she knows what she's up against. She's a Saiyan" Vegeta interrupted Krillin's moment of madness.

The young girl remained silent. Yes, she was quite certain of what she was up against and she was anything but afraid. It was this monster that destroyed her home planet, and though she was already in hell at the time, she knew of those that had perished in the catastrophic explosion and she knew that Freeza would pay.

"Aren't you even afraid?" Gohan stepped in.

The girl smiled.

"You might want to move away. You don't want to be caught in this" the girl advised, her gazed following the movements of Freeza as he descended from his ship along with his father King Cold.

The warriors refused to budge. The girl just shrugged, they had been warned and as long as she payed her debt and destroyed these two universal demons she would never have to return back to her hell and be granted a second chance to live. She would not fail, she had promised King Yemma this. Arrangements had been made with the Grand Kai; all she had to do was save the day.

"Why father, I do believe we have a welcoming party. Oh my, we even have the mighty prince of Saiyan's here to worship us. How…appropriate" Freeza commented as he confronted the opposing fighters.

The girl froze, had this tyrant just confirmed her mate as Prince Vegeta? Then, she thought, he must be…he's grown up so much!

Vegeta growled his defence; it was all he could do before he was at the mercy of his old master.

"I doubt anyone shall bow to your feet today Freeza" The girl called out in reply, her voice strong and demanded obedience in the depths of her vocal tones.

Vegeta seemed quite impressed; it was as if she was a leader of some kind of army. Was she willing to give up her life to save this planet or was there more at stake.

"And why do you think that child?" King Cold stepped in, refusing to make eye contact with the girl, a trait of the cowardice evil ways of all those who fearfully followed Freeza. He was at the mercy of his own son, as was Cooler.

The girl smiled.

"Because I say so!" The girl screamed, a rage echoing in her voice as power surged through and out of her body, her muscles expanding, her eyes going from black to green and her hair glowing with the purity of a yellow aura that only few had ever witnessed. Namely Vegeta, Gohan and Freeza himself. Her energy continued to skyrocket beyond anyone's concept of ultimate power. She was letting everything go. She already knew that she had powered up enough to destroy this monster but she wanted to terrify him first, she wanted him to witness the potential her race had.

"It can't be!" Freeza trembled, his step faltering as moved back behind his father.

"You're a…Super Saiyan!" Vegeta and Gohan exclaimed simultaneously, their eyes almost bulging out of their heads. The girl was better than good.

"Who…are…you?" Freeza could feel his heart failing, the sheer force of the power surrounding this girl was compressing his lungs and every muscle in his body, almost as though his rib cage would cave in momentarily.

"You destroyed everything that I could have ever considered of some importance. My son once served for you, how ironic, isn't it?" The girl continued in an onslaught of teasing, the mockery in her voice was far from hidden; Vegeta knew this girl was in control. Gohan stumbled in awe at the display of power and courage; Krillen rested a hand on his shoulder, still fumbling about in his own delusional madness.

"Ironic?" Freeza blinked, how could the fact that he had once enslaved Vegeta have anything to do with a present state of irony? Cowardly hiding behind his father, he couldn't believe that a simple trip to this planet for the sake of destruction could have gone so terribly wrong. To come across another Super Saiyan, another power that made he, the universal-ruler look so utterly pathetic.

"That you shall perish at the hands of the Queen of Saiyans!" The girl roared, boosting her power even higher, the golden aura that enveloped her whole body stretched out further and as it touched the rippling muscles of the giant King Cold the monster fell to the ground, not even slight amount of Ki left to recognise that he was alive. The girl's power was enough to kill at less than a touch. Freeza could not even imagine would this girl could be capable of if ever launched into one-on-one battle mode.

"Queen of Saiyans?" Had Vegeta heard right, was this girl really who she claimed to be…his mother? She is far too young, he thought, she was hardly any older than Gohan, maybe just by a few years. Vegeta looked at her closely, observing each and every detail of this unusual creature. He sniffed slightly, trying to recognise a scent but he had never spent much time with his mother when he was a baby, still, perhaps she was not lying.

"I'm getting a headache from all of this!" He muttered, ignoring the surprised Gohan and Krillin glaring at him.

"Would you two rack off!" He nudged the boy and his friend; this was certainly none of their business. The pair nodded and took off into the air and were soon joined by Tien and Chiaotzu and Piccolo.

"You go too!" The girl demanded, her eyes indicating towards where Vegeta was standing "I will explain soon, you must go!"

Vegeta nodded in agreement, he would argue later. First he would go and see Bulma, just to make sure she was okay at Kami's Place. Launching himself into the, somehow he felt safe leaving this strange girl in charge, he trusted her.

---------------------------------

At Kami's Place…

"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed, had she even arrived.

"Oh great! What the hell are you doing here Vegeta?" Bulma demanded as she climbed out of her aircraft.

"You've only just arrived?" Bulma should have arrived here on the platform a while ago, thought Vegeta.

"I had some engine trouble as soon as I took off so I had to make a pit stop at my house to pick up another craft and, as you know I can't fly at super speed like you muscle bound freaks can!" Bulma retorted, obviously not in a mood for pointless arguing.

"So, you like my muscles then?" Vegeta loved to tease her, pushing her mental buttons and witnessing the look of aggravation upon her face simply him wild with envious thoughts of the woman and her lover. Yes, he wanted her bad but what could he do, lower his own pride to just be with this woman. Vegeta frowned, he certainly could never do that, and it would be a degrading experience for himself and his heritage.

"Yes, I do. What a shame your such a bastard most of the time!" Bulma retorted, walking over to properly greet the prince with a smack in the face.

"So, if I'm not a bastard all the time then you must be attracted to me" Vegeta grinned. Bulma just shrugged and leaned over to kiss him, plunging her tongue deep into the mouth of the prince, forcing him into a state of almost submission. Tearing herself away from him she stood back and observed the result of her assault. Vegeta wasn't even blinking let alone preparing to breathe any time soon, Bulma seemed rather satisfied with herself.

"Now you behave or I'll do it again!" She remarked, threatening him as she raised a fist to his face but her smile indicated she was just proving that she could be as playful as he could.

"I guess you'll find me rather unco-operative from now on if it means getting kissed like that again!" Vegeta coughed, still struggling to regain some self-control yet finding it rather difficult to control the growing hardness that was developing quite rapidly beneath his spandex saiyan armour.

  Vegeta was unsure whether or not to fill Bulma in on the details concerning Freeza but he assumed Kami had already kept her well informed.

"So, is that girl down there your mother? It seems highly unlikely…kind of stupidly foolish if you ask me if you're to believe anything she says!" Bulma commented, although she was making a mockery of Vegeta's take on the circumstances she was still ultimately concerned for her little prince, not willing to admit it she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She suddenly felt a hand settle on her hip as Vegeta sidled up beside her on the edge of the lookout platform.

"I'm not sure what to believe yet but I have to find out if she really is who she claims to be" Vegeta replied, the fear in his eyes speaking more truth than his own words.

"If you don't know what to believe, what is it that you _feel_?" Bulma questioned, hoping to get a glimpse into the emotional stature of this rather curious creature that boasted his power and glory of being the prince of Saiyans at all hours of the day.

"I feel connected to her, whether by blood or maybe just because she is one of my own kind" Vegeta spilled out, unafraid to share his feelings, a dull red blush slightly tinted his cheeks as he released the emotional connection of which he had long so tried to avoid was growing stronger with each and every moment he spent with her.


End file.
